Heroes of Alagaesia and Hyrule
by Wolfie' Hunter
Summary: Just an EragonEldest and Zelda crossover.


Chapter One: New Places, Drunk Villains, and Crazy Women

It all started with a drinking contest……a 'manly' drinking contest. This contest occurred between two prominent gentlemen. As gentlemanly as you can get while being a villain at the same time. Of course this doesn't really make sense but it is what the author says. These two gentlemen just so happened to be named Ganondorf and Galbatorix who were both bummed out about not being able to kill the hero. So they engaged in heavy drinking. Which turned into a drinking contest. And an agreement to help each other.

Meanwhile in Hyrule:

It was a beautiful evening in Hyrule. Sunset really. The kind you would share with your sweetheart. Link on the other hand was just enjoying the cool evening air. Away of his crazy stalkers. Why wouldn't they just accept the fact he wasn't interested in any of them? Zelda was pushing to marry him, Maron3 was hinting about it to, and Ruto and him may be engaged but he still wasn't interested. He just wanted to be left alone about it. That's why he was out in the middle of nowhere laying on the ground with his eyes closed feeling the breeze as it gently swept through Hyrule field. He smiled as it played across his face, stirring his hair to lightly brush his nose. Peace and quiet.

It'd been five years since time was placed back in it's correct order, making him fifteen. And he was still being pestered by all of his 'girlfriends'. He needed time away from all of them. And time off. Not that there was to much trouble going on but every now and again something would happen that he had to deal with, what with him being the Hero of Time and all. Maybe the Goddesses would give him a break. Or something at least. Little does Link know about the 'break' the Goddesses have in store for him.

Alagaesia:

Eragon sighed. He'd been pretty busy as of late due to Galbatorix and all. All he wanted was A) more help and B) a break from all the fighting. Which is exactly why he'd come to this mountain lake. To get away from it all and spend some time with Saphira. He also decided to give Saphira a bath. Not that she really needed it but he liked to do things like this for his dragon. And she enjoyed it when he scrubbed her scales. She was also a good listener when he needed to unload. Which was what he was doing as he scrubbed her down in the lake. She laid there with a look of immense pleasure on her face. Eragon stopped talking as he looked in her face and starting laughing.

'What? Am I that funny?' Saphira asked while giving him a look. He smiled back at her.

"No. Just your expression." He explained. She sniffed.

'I just really enjoy it when you scrub my scales. Is that a sin?' Eragon smiled shaking his head.

"No. Do you want me to finish?" Saphira nodded her head causing Eragon to fall down in the water.

"Hey!" he said getting up. Now he was soaking wet. At least he was dressed for this if it happened. He sighed as he started to scrub dragon scales again. That is before he got knocked down by Saphira again—this time on purpose. Someone was close. Which was strange considering that fact that one could only reach this spot atop dragon-back. Meaning it had to be an enemy.

A Few Minutes Earlier in Hyrule:

Link had fallen asleep when he was awaken by heavy rainfall. Which was strange in of itself seeing as there had been no sign of rain in the sky earlier. Not that it really mattered because it was pouring. And Link was getting soaked fast. And it was cold……and there were people coming toward him, and they didn't look like Hylian soldiers or like they had good intentions towards him. Link stood up and narrowed his eyes to quickly count how many there were before they reached him. To many he concluded. He was way outnumbered. So he started to take out the ocarina before they reached him. It was to late. They had reached him, and before he could draw his sword one of them came up from behind and hit him hard on the back of the head. As darkness closed in on him, Link sent a prayer up to the Goddesses for protection. Afterwards he slumped to the wet, muddy ground unconscious. The kidnappers (for that's what they were) gathered around him and tied him up.

"What now, Bode?" one of the men said. Bode, a buff rugged-looking man with a heart of gold for his mother, held up a scroll.

"We use this to teleport to a special meeting spot." This sounded good to the men. Only one problem. Bode couldn't read. So One-eyed Jim had to read the spell. But of course seeing as how he's one-eyed, he read the words wrong. Sending them all to the wrong place. The exact same place as Eragon and Saphira.

Alagaesia:

Eragon had managed to convince Saphira to let him up to check the intruders out. So he was now spying on Bode and his crew. With poor Link as their prisoner. Of course Link was still out cold so it didn't matter what he thought of all this. This is where things get kinda interesting. You see because Link is elfin (along with every other race in Hyrule1) and looks slightly feminine (ever play Twilight Princess? He looks kinda like a girl) Eragon kinda thought that he was a girl. Poor guy. So Eragon talked to Saphira and she agreed that they should save the 'damsel in distress' aka: Link. Poor Bode. He didn't know what to do when a dragon complete with sword wielding rider seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They were scared of their minds. Bode even wet his pants and screamed for his mother. Then they all ran their ways, meaning some ran into each other. Eragon smiled at everything that went on. Then, once all the kidnappers were all gone, he dismounted and went over to Link.

"Well Saphira? What do you think?" he asked as Saphira started sniffing Link.

'I think she's a he.' Eragon turned to Saphira then looked back at Link.

"Are you sure? He looks kind of like a girl….hmmm…..well I'm going to untie him." Saphira nodded. "Hey…let's take him back to camp. He doesn't look to good." Eragon picked Link up. He's really light…..I wonder if he's okay….. Soon they were flying down the mountain toward the Varden's camp.

A Few Hours Later:

Link awoke trying to remember what had happened when everything suddenly hit him. He put a hand to his Master Sword. Or rather where his Master Sword would normally be. He slowly sat up putting a hand to where he'd been hit by one of Bode's men. He winced as he felt the small bump that had been left behind. He got up off the cot he was laying on. This was a big mistake seeing as he fell to his knees as a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him. He shook his head to clear it but this action only made it worse.

That's when Eragon and his cousin Roran walked in. Link looked up at them trying to remember where his sword was when they quickly helped him up back onto the cot. Link moaned something unintelligible. Roran looked at Eragon.

"This is the guy you helped out?" Eragon nodded. Link closed his eyes. Anything moving made him dizzy at the moment.

"I didn't think he'd be awake right now, Angela." Link felt something touch his shoulder.

"Here, drink this." A woman's voice appeared over him. He opened his eyes to see a red-haired young woman, obviously Angela. She had a cup of something in her hands. She slowly lifted his head high enough to drink from the cup without drowning himself. He took a drink. He knew not to refuse anything a shaman2 gave you. Even if it was colder than anything he'd ever felt! Instantly he felt better. He sat up to see more people enter the tent. That's when he noticed the Master Sword in the corner…..of a round tent…..ummm yeah. Don't ask why the author decided for a round tent to have a corner. She just did.

Wolfie: So? You like? Let me explain some things 1: Link was adopted into every race in Hyrule through magic thus causing him to gain some of their blood, meaning he's a member of every race in Hyrule. 2: Link sees Angelia as a shaman because he can see a shaman-like aura around her. So yeah…..as for the name 3 'Maron', in the English version she's known as 'Malon' but in the original version her true name is 'Maron', so I'm using her original name. Any questions either review with the question or e-mail me at .


End file.
